The Great White Hoodie
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: [Once again Jun couldn't help but think she looked adorable in his clothes. He'd have to find a way to get her in them more often.] Twinleafshipping.


**Pairings: **Twinleafshipping

**Timeline: **None that can really be specified other than maybe when they're older?

**Warnings: **Fluff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon

**Authors Note: **I enjoy fluffy things ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (in case this doesn't work on FFN it's a shrug lol)

**.x.**

Jun's intentions were purely innocent – or so he swore to Arceus when Hikari threatened to kill him. He honestly hadn't meant to casually slide his foot in her path and send her flying into the kiddy pool. Honest.

She was overreacting. The weather isn't as cold as she made it seem – why it happened to be mid-November – and Jun figured a teeny dip in the pool wouldn't kill her; maybe him… but definitely not her.

That's how he ended up sitting on his couch like a punished child after being caught doing something naughty waiting to be scolded by Hikari. He pouted, as per custom, and crossed his arms with a defiant tilt to his chin. Hikari may have been his girlfriend but at times he begrudgingly had to admit she acted more like his mother. (Although his mother probably would have laughed off his prank unlike his so-called girlfriend…)

"Couldn't you have just walked home to change?" Jun hollered.

"_IT'S NOVEMBER, JUN! IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER BECAUSE OF YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN, LET ME REMIND YOU THAT IT'S FREEZING OUTSIDE_!" Hikari screeched. Jun flinched, rubbing his ringing ears and let out a sigh. He should have known…

He winced when he heard something shatter against the floor. Arceus only knows what Hikari might have accidentally broken. A moment later Jun could pick up on echoes of her running across the floor and thumping down the stairs. She rounded the corner, flushed and… dressed entirely in his clothes.

Of course Jun was well-aware she would raid his closet for something to wear; he just didn't expect her to look quite so…cute. Hikari's hair was still damp from her dip in the pool and it clung to her neck. His white pullover hoodie with an Empoleon emblem over the right breast hung at her knees and the hems of his jeans pooled at her feet. He laughed. She was so tiny.

Hikari's nostrils flared. "Shut up!" Immediately afterwards, however, she fell deathly silent and nudged the hardwood with her socked toe. She cast her eyes downward.

Jun leapt to his feet, regardless of the fact he was still in time-out, and hurried to her side. "What happened? Did you find something in my jean pocket? Oh Arceus, I swear it's not what it looks like! Kouki forced it—"

"That's not even close to what I was thinking… but you have me worried now," Hikari said irately. Jun snorted and sweat bullets about what could have upset the bluenette so much. Shuddering, Hikari stammered, "I—well when I was changing, I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Jun arched his eyebrow – wavering on how to deal with her mood-swings – peering down at Hikari. "Okay now you have me worried…"

"Ibumpedintoyourdresserandknockedoveryourdisplay!" she blurted.

He blinked. What display? That old glass thing his dad gave him years ago containing fossilized Pokémon poop? Oh fantastic, that's what he really needed. Thousand year old Pokémon dung on his floor.

Regardless of that, he was thankful she wasn't still mad about her little trip into the water earlier. Chortling, Jun bent and hugged Hikari. Despite the glaringly large height gap between the two, neither of them found hugging uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about that," he said, "I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"Says the boy who earlier tripped me into a pool of icy water," she retorted, nevertheless returning his hug. Her fingers reassuringly prodded his back.

Jun inched back, grinning devilishly, "It's all in good fun! Hikari can't have fun?"

"I'll show you fun!" she roared. For a split second, he couldn't determine if she was angry or not until she drew her arms into the sleeves of his hoodie and waved her arms up and down. An Indian battle cry fell from her lips and she lunged at him.

Jun narrowly avoided her attack, dancing around her to grab one of the empty sleeves. He wrapped it around her slender body and drew her into his arms. Hikari playfully fought him, attempting to squirm away from him only to cause both of them to tumble to the floor.

Hikari rolled on top of Jun and beamed down at him triumphantly. Her hands – still in the sleeves – pressed against his chest. And miraculously in the tussle, her oversized jeans stayed on. Once again Jun couldn't help but think she looked adorable in his clothes. He'd have to find a way to get her in them more often.

"Remind me to trip you into a lake next time," Jun said, tugging her down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

Red from head to toe, Hikari skittered off him and pressed her sleeve against her lips. "I'm keeping this hoodie."

"Excellent! Saves me the trouble of forcing you into more of my clothes," Jun teased, scooting over to her.

"Was that some kind of innuendo?" Jun gently took her wrist in his hand, tugging it towards his chest. With bright golden eyes and a tender smile he kissed her.

"With you, Hikari, there's always some kind of innuendo." Hikari rolled her eyes and yanked Jun in for another kiss.

**.x.**

**Ah **fluff… How I love you and your ridiculous situations. I hope you enjoyed fellow Twinleafshippers and look forward to some more TLS stories from me in the near future! (After all, summer is coming!) Review, favourite and follow!

~Emerald~


End file.
